


Midnight Snack

by ChocoToasties



Series: EchoNoir [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Noir, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Death, Etta Robinson - Freeform, F/M, Horror, Kissing, Making Out, Minor Violence, Netflix and Chill, One Shot, Romance, Surprise Ending, Surprises, Suspicions, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoToasties/pseuds/ChocoToasties
Summary: After a long day, all Etta wants to do is chill and watch tv.Noir's arrival causes a change of plans.





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Halloween AU. Etta and Peter are in an established relationship at this point.

Etta stepped out of the bathroom after a refreshing shower. She needed it after today's obstacles. The 7:30 Calculus exam was tedious. Electro tried to steal an arc reactor from one of the Stark research centers. She missed the bus, which led her to getting soaked in the rain on her way home. A warm shower did the trick to rinse her worries away. Now all she has to do is curl up and watch TV-

Knock knock!

_ Who the hell is knocking at this time? _

Etta grabbed a web shooter from the hallway closet and set it to stun. Her spider sense wasn't going off, but it doesn't hurt to be careful. She slowly stepped towards the door in her Zero slippers, pointing her web shooter towards the entrance.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Sheik." replied a familiar voice on the other side.

Etta quickly unlocked the door and swung it open, only to be greeted by her monochromatic detective boyfriend. The brim of his hat cast a small shadow over his face. He didn't wear his mask, instead she was met by his glasses, which were fogged by the warm air coming from her house. His trench coat was being soaked in the still-pouring rain. In his hands were a bouquet of celosias.

"I wasn't expecting you for another week."

"I couldn't wait to see your cute face again. May I come in?"

"I guess I could let you in despite the lack of notice. The apartment is actually 100% clean this time."

"Thanks."

Peter wiped his feet on the mat before proceeding to step in. Etta watched him take off his coat. His white shirt wetly clinged to his frame.

"Oh my God Peter, you're soaked to the bone!"

"I'm fine."

"It's not fine. You could catch a cold or something. Take off your clothes. I'll get your modern stuff and make some snacks."

"Want me undressed already?"

"Shut up and get changed in the bathroom."

Etta handed Peter his clothes and took the flowers to put in a vase. She walked over to the kitchen and got started on the popcorn.

**10 minutes later**

She heard the door creak in the hallway.

"I hope you're hungry. I made some popcorn, but I over poured in the machine."

She was met with strong arms around her waist and a chapped pair of lips on her jaw.

"I'm more hungry than you'll ever know."

"Eeep!"

"Calm down doll, it's just me"

_ I didn't here him come in. _

"Well you're just in time. The snacks are ready."

_ I wasn't that concentrated on food that I ignored my echolocation, was I? _

"Gotcha. What are we watching this time?"

"Octo recommended this KDrama about vampires. It's a horror-romance."

"Sounds nice."

**30 minutes later**

Etta heard the small clunk of Peter's mug on the coffee table. She looked up to see it nearly full.

_ Guess he wasn't that thirsty. _

Peter's hand slid down her arm and over her hand on the bowl. He plucked it from her and set it on the table. His other arm wound around her torso and sat her in his lap.

_ Now he's being affectionate? _

"Let's forget about the movie." He mused while nuzzling the back of her neck.

"I thought you were hungry."

"I am. For you."

"Jeez, Peter, need some wine with that cheese?"

"You slay me. But it's true! Your scent is calling me. There's also the way your trousers flaunt that peach of yours."

"Hey!"

"Indulge me, please?"

_ Aww, he's using the puppy dog eyes. _

"Let me pause the movie."

Etta was swung around and pressed against her boyfriend's body. His smouldering black eyes pierced into her soft brown ones.

"You look delicious."

Before she could respond, Peter's lips pressed into hers. Her fingers instinctively combed through his hair as she wraps her legs around him. He gently lowered her onto the couch, tongue started to tangle with hers. Etta's mind started to go numb.

Peter eventually parted from her lips and moved to her neck. His arms caged her body between him and the couch as his tongue traced a line along her jugular. Her spider sense started tingling.

"Um, Peter? You're smothering me a bit, could you let up some?"

She didn't feel the pain at first. In fact, it was a small pinch when her boyfriend's fangs stabbed into her. What followed was searing agony as she felt her blood being drained. Tears welled in her eyes. Her breathing became fast and shallow. She weakly tried to push Peter off of her, but his body kept her firmly in place. His hands gripped her to the point of bruising. When he finally retracted from her neck, she was starting to slip out of consciousness.

"Thanks for the snack, doll. I'll put you to sleep before I finish."

The last thing Etta felt was relief as her head was crushed.

**Author's Note:**

> 1920s translation:
> 
> Sheik - One's boyfriend
> 
> You slay me - You're making me laugh


End file.
